


feel the fear and swallow back the tears

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The duel was to begin in an hour.(Tommy was the one who had made this duel, crying to Dream, yelling at him and cursing his lungs out, telling him that they deserved a fair chance for once, a fair chance to try and win their land's freedom back, a chance to be free in his life. He hadn’t expected Dream to listen, he hadn’t expected Clay to do anything, but the man had turned around and pointed his sword at him and told him he had a week. A week to prepare, and then the duel would happen. (A week to prepare to die.)or, the duel from tommy's perspective
Relationships: Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: the dream team fics [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	feel the fear and swallow back the tears

**Author's Note:**

> dont yell at me about anything being inaccurate i just wrote this based off of what ive heard as i havent actually seen anything to do with the duel dsjfhhg
> 
> also this was foir my english class im passing it off as an og piece of writing but i edited this n added a little bit n some cursing so that i could finally post it here!!!!
> 
> ok so to explain this. it's dreamsmp except irl which means only one life!!! which completelky changes verything lol i couldnt tell my teacher my thng was minecraft bc we were supposed to do like an ORIGINAL story but instead wrote this :) so its if it was an actual irl war and tommy is a child soldier
> 
> title from killer in the mirror by set if off!!!

The duel was to begin in an hour. 

(Tommy was the one who had made this duel, crying to Dream, yelling at him and cursing his lungs out, telling him that they deserved a fair chance for once, a fair chance to try and win their land's freedom back, a chance to be free in his life. He hadn’t expected Dream to listen, he hadn’t expected Clay to do anything, but the man had turned around and pointed his sword at him and told him he had a week. A week to prepare, and then the duel would happen. (A week to prepare to die.)

They had fine tuned the aspects later, Wilbur and Clay’s right hand man (Sapnap, it’s always Sapnap, Dream’s best friend as well). They had gone into a room and had stayed for an hour, and when they had come back out, both looked so sad, so depressed, that Tommy couldn’t help but feel worried. Sap had clapped him on the shoulder and gave him an apology before moving on and heading back to the base, and Tommy had stared after him until Wilbur grabbed his arm and gently tugged him towards their little home, telling him he needed to rest. He hadn’t fought him, not for once, so he had just gone along with him.)

But now, he was standing in a room with his older brother beside him and all his friends surrounding him, and he couldn’t help but wonder, would they get the freedom that they deserved? Even if he died? Even if he lost? He desperately hoped so, because then that meant that all of this was for nothing if they didn’t get a single thing, even out of pity, even out of his death.

“You’ll be okay, Tommy, trust me.” Wilbur told him, hands resting on his shoulders as he tried to calm down, but his hands still shook holding the bow, his hands still shook as he messed with an arrow.

“You’ll be the savior!” Tubbo told him, smiling beside him, trying his best to comfort him, trying his best to give him a smile before the battle, and Tommy tried to smile, for his sake.

“Just breathe, okay? This all will be over soon.” Wilbur told him, and he helped him breathe in and out, helped him focus his breathing, and he was nearly calm once more when there was a knock on the door, and when Tubbo opened it, it was Sap, standing outside with a sorry expression on his face. (why would he be sorry? he’s on the enemy side. he’s with the enemy, he’s with the man who cannot wait for him to be  _ dead _ .)

“It’s time.” He says simply, and Tommy gives all his friends one last look (will this be the final look he ever gives them? will this be the final time he ever sees them?) before following Sap out the door and down the stairs. They’re quiet as they walk, and Tommy holds a hand over his face as they step out into the sunlight and onto the field.

Dream is already in place, his bow easily in his hands, along with the arrow, and Sap gives Tommy a sad look before he walks away and moves towards the stands. Tommy’s forced to wait, his hands itching, wanting to move, to do  _ something _ , but all he can do is stand and wait, and wait, and  _ wait _ .

Wilbur’s voice sounds out over the speakers, and his head turns towards the voice easily, watching as Wilbur puts on an act, puts on his special voice for times like this, and he turns his head back to face Dream, and waits.

“So, ten steps, you two walk away from each other, and on the count of zero, you turn and shoot alright? Whoever gets hit is the loser, and the other wins. Ready?” Wilbur’s voice echoes over the area, and the two nod. “Turn around, and the countdown will begin.”

Tommy turns around before he can stop to think about it, and he knows the moment Dream does so as well, because he can hear Wilbur’s breath on the mic before he starts to speak, before he begins.

“Ten.” Tommy takes a step. Every single number that Wilbur says, he takes another step, going further and further, and when Wilbur gets halfway, he pulls his arrow out and holds it in his hand, waiting for the moment to come close, waiting for the moment he finally gets to use it. Wilbur continues to count, the number continues to go down, until finally, he’s done. “Zero.”

Tommy turns as fast as his body will let him, nocking the arrow and pulling it back, and he lets it fly as soon as he’s ready, as soon as he’s aimed, and it flies in the air. He feels proud, nearly, and he thinks it’s a perfect shot, something that will knock Dream down and give him the win (give him the freedom), and he nearly feels like yelling.

But the arrow misses.

It hits the ground behind Dream, nearly shaking with its force, and Tommy nearly feels like crying when there’s the sound of a hiss and suddenly, something is buried into his chest. It’s heavy, and he stumbles underneath it as cries erupt around him. He nearly asks why everyone is yelling, nearly asks why there’s shouts saying that he’s only a child, when he looks down and finds that there’s an arrow in his chest, nearly directly over his heart, and he only has time to think “ _ Oh _ .” before his legs stop working and he falls to the ground.

His head hits the ground first, and this has to explain why when he blinks, Wilbur is leaning over him with a hand on his face, resting over his cheek and wiping the scrape, and when he blinks again, the tears fall onto his face and sting his cuts.

“I’m sorry.” He manages to say, gasping with the blood pulsing, and Wilbur tries to quiet him, but he refuses, needing to say this. “I’m sorry we aren’t free. I’m sorry I  _ failed _ .”

“No, no, Tommy, it’s okay, I promise.” Wilbur says, but Tommy can barely focus on his words. “You need to just focus on not dying, okay? You can’t die, not on me, not now, not  _ ever _ .”

“But everything is so cold, Will.” He says, nearly whispers it. “Can I close my eyes? Just for a moment?”

“You can’t.” Wilbur cries, “You’re only 16, Tommy. You shouldn’t have even been in this mess. You can’t die, Tommy, you can’t close your eyes, okay? We have to make you feel better before you can.”

Tommy nods, or at least tries to, but the pain spikes and he gasps, hands scrambling to hold onto something. Wilbur gives him his hand, and he squeezes so hard that he nearly breaks it. Tubbo hovers beside him, their friends standing around, and it’s Sap, someone who isn't even on their own side, that puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re going to have to let him go.” He says softly, and he speaks before Wilbur can even say a word. “Dream says... he says that he doesn’t have anything to help him, to save him. He searched, but he says that Tommy will die no matter what we do. He’s sorry.”

They look down at the teenaged boy, someone too young to be in a war like this (someone too young to die like this), and Wilbur sighs.

“You can sleep, Tommy. For a little bit.” He finally says softly, a moment later, and Tommy gives him a small smile before he closes his eyes.

“I love you, Will.” He says, and when his hand falls limp in Wilbur’s grasp and his chest stops moving, Wilbur cries, whispering those words back to deaf ears.

They aren’t free, not yet, but he’ll make sure that Tommy’s death wasn’t in vain.

(He’ll burn the country to the fucking ground if he has to make sure Tommy didn’t die for nothing.)

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr lol


End file.
